


Sharper than a Knife

by titC



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, I give up, I love Linda, Maze's heart and soul, The Double Decker Drabble Fest, Well - Freeform, Writing Exercise, different word numbers, different word processors and word counting tools, everyone loves Linda, four drabbles, in a certain time and place it is 4x100 words I swear, she's the show's One Sane Person and MVP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: Maze tries to cope with Linda almost dying.





	Sharper than a Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybemalapert (laconicisms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/gifts).



> Written from four drabbles by maybemalapert:  
> I don't want to die.  
> How did you even know?  
> Good girls go to heaven.  
> Why did you betray me?  
> That was... interesting. I'm usually more into long, rambling sentences and the 100-word-limit really forced me into something different!

"I don't want to die."

Those words echoed in Maze’s head, again and again. She didn't want Linda to die, either. Why hadn't she kept unconscious? Why did she have to open her eyes once time started again, all small and frail and human on that white (bloody) stretcher? No doctor, no nurse questioned her presence. At least she wouldn't have to threaten them to get information.

She settled in to wait, and not cry, and wait.

Lucifer arrived two hours later, looking about as rattled as she felt. He had a small bag in his hands.

 

“How did you even know?"

“Amenadiel called,” he said. “I got her some things.”

“Things?”

He shook the bag. “A few clothes. Her glasses? I figured…”

Maze snatched the bag and turned away from him. Linda’s eyes were closed. “This is all your fault. That bitch’s fault. It would have never happened if you’d gotten rid of – ”

“I know. She’s gone now.” His voice broke. “For good.”

“I told you from the start. And now…” and now Linda had almost gone to where Maze couldn’t follow. She wasn’t ready. She wouldn’t ever be.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “For so many things… everything.”

“I don't care. It doesn’t change anything.”

“I know.” She heard him settle in the creaky chair behind her.

“Planning to stay?” She turned back to him, hands twitching around the thick frame of Linda’s glasses. He liked her, too. Not like Maze herself did, but still. She’d kick his ass, but later, much later. When Linda was up and about again, and not so close to… to leaving earth. But never, ever setting foot in hell.

Because good girls like Linda… Good girls go to heaven.

***

_Why did you betray me? Why did you almost die?_

Linda was cradling her tea on the couch, eyes mostly closed behind her glasses. Maze wasn't quite sure what it was that had crawled inside to squeeze her heart and lungs and throat and… well, she suspected. She’d read Linda’s books, after all. It was just not something she wanted to contemplate, ever.

Her gaze stayed on Linda. She shouldn't feel like that. Humans were fragile. They didn’t _want_ to die, they just… did. Not a betrayal: their fate.

And she’d fight fate. Fight death.

 


End file.
